WARRIORS: Prophecy Of The Night: Book One: Red Snow
by NeonTomatoes
Summary: For moons, the four Clans have lived in peace, with only a battle every once and a while. Now, an evil RiverClan tom is determined to change this, and one ThunderClan cat is destined to stop him. (Book One)
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

**LEADER**** LONGSTAR-** long-legged tabby tom.

**DEPUTY**** BRINDLETAIL-** dark tortoiseshell she-cat, black stripes along her tail.

**MEDICINE CAT**** PINEFROST-** small brown-tabby tom.

**WARRIORS**** (**toms, and she-cats without kits**)**

**MOLECLAW- **black-and-white tabby tom.

**RAINPELT-** dappled gray tom.

**FOXSTEP-** dark ginger-tabby she-cat, darker flecks.  
**APPRENTICE, STEAMPAW**

**ICEBREATH- **snowy white tom, blue eyes.  
**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**OWLWING- **mottled brown tom.

**ALOENOSE- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

**GRAYLEAF- **dark gray-and-white tom.

**MORNINGSKY- **small golden-tabby she-cat.

**HONEYFOOT- **golden-brown she-cat.

**BLACKBIRD- **black tom with a white underbelly.

**APPRENTICES**** (**more than six moons old, in training to become warriors**)**

**STEAMPAW- **thin light gray tom.

**WHITEPAW- **pure white tom.

**QUEENS**** (**she-cats nursing or expecting kits**)**

**DEWTAIL-** dark ginger-tabby she-cat, pale green eyes.

**ELDERS**** (**former warriors and queens, now retired**)**

**REEDFUR- **skinny golden tom, former medicine cat and the oldest  
ThunderClan cat.

**TORNTAIL- **pale brown she-cat, oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, missing  
fur on her tail.

**LIONSTRIPE- **golden-brown tabby tom.

**WILLOWSHADE- **once-pretty dark gray she-cat, yellow eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

**LEADER**** FROSTSTAR- **shaggy white tom.

**DEPUTY**** FLAMECLAW- **dark ginger-tabby tom with large, white hindpaws.

**MEDICINE CAT**** SMOKEFUR- **dark gray tom, blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**** PEAKFANG- **black tom with a twisted jaw and broken teeth.

**FLINTFACE- **black-and-white tom.

**ROBINFLIGHT- **scrawny ginger tom.

**CLOUDFUR- **small white she-cat.  
**APPRENTICE, DEERPAW**

**SNOWTAIL- **pale gray tom with a white tail.

**MURKYPOOL- **dark cream tom, formerly a rouge cat.

**APPRENTICES**** DEERPAW- **large brown tom.

**QUEENS**** PETALBLOOM- **brown-and-white she-cat.

WINDCLAN

**LEADER**** OAKSTAR- **big brown tom.

**DEPUTY**** HAWKBREEZE- **mottled black tom.

**MEDICINE CAT**** BEETLEFUR- **thin tabby tom.

**WARRIORS**** SHADEWING- **black tom, yellow eyes.

**ADDERCLAW- **long-legged brown tom.

**BRACKENTAIL- **speckled gray tom.

**BRAMBLEHEART- **dark ginger tom, feathered ears.

**SNOWFOOT- **white she-cat, silver forepaws.  
**APPRENTICE, SILENTPAW**

**MUMBLE- **brown-tabby tom with a white underbelly, formerly a rouge cat.

**APPRENTICES**** SILENTPAW- **small gray-and-white tom.

**QUEENS**** DARKPOOL- **gray-tabby she-cat.

**DAWNLIGHT- **golden she-cat, blue eyes.

**ELDERS**** SQUIRRELPELT- **cream-furred tom.

RIVERCLAN

**LEADER**** DOVESTAR- **small cream she-cat.  
**APPRENTICE, TOADPAW**

**DEPUTY**** CLAWEYE- **massive brown-tabby tom.

**MEDICINE CAT**** GRASSCLAW- **small dark gray tom.

**WARRIORS**** RAVENWING- **large black tom.

**THISTLEFUR- **dark gray tom with sharp claws.  
**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

**PEBBLETAIL- **dark tortoiseshell she-cat, white forepaws.

**HOLLYTHORN- **silver-gray tabby she-cat.

**BLACKSTONE- **black-and-gray tabby tom.  
**APPRENTICE, BARKPAW**

**APPRENTICES**** FEATHERPAW- **small gray-and-white she-cat.

**BARKPAW- **mottled brown tabby tom.

**QUEENS**** ASHPOPPY- **tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat.

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**CRICKET- **very pale gray tom that lives in an old barn outside the lake.

**PATCH- **small tortoiseshell with deep blue eyes, kittypet.

**PUZZLE- **tortoiseshell tom, lives with Patch.

**SNOW- **pretty white she-cat who lives in the old barn with Cricket.

**FLOWER- **tabby-and-white she-cat, Snow's first-born daughter.

**NIXON- **white tom, Snow's first-born son.

* * *

PROLOGUE  
~

_Lightning flashed ahead of _the river. Steady rain drops began to fall, forming immense puddles on the ground.

Four cats slipped over the grass and huddled beside of a rock. They each shook their wet pelts and shivered. A large brown-tabby tom slinked around the corner, his eyes locked onto the forest. He turned and flicked his tail at the three others.

They nodded silently and followed the tomcat through the drenched grass. Each pawstep they took was quieter than the last.

A small golden-tabby she-cat felt a cold rain drop roll down her pelt. She flicked her ear and groaned. "Claweye, are we almost there? We're going to catch Greencough if we don't hurry." the cat groaned.

Claweye bristled, his eyes slit and uninviting. "Quiet, Morningsky. You need to quit complaining and think of what will happen as soon as we get to the old Horseplace," he grunted.

"Sorry," Morningsky murmered. The tom led the three cats into an open moor. Pine trees surrounded the field in a circle, and on the other side, stood a large, broken down barn.

"There's where we need to go." Claweye chuckled, slinking through the grass. Morningsky turned to a black tom and shook her head. Then, they followed the RiverClan deputy.

Thunder loomed behind the cats, as a bright streak of lightning flashed in the sky. The black tom flinched. "Er . . . Claweye, could you have picked another time to do this?" he asked, ruffling his chest fur.

Claweye flicked his tail in annoyment. "Could I have picked different cat, instead of you?" he replied. "Listen, Shadewing, I chose you, Morningsky, and Flintface to accompany me, because I know if there's trouble, you can fight. I've seen you do it."

Shadewing was silent. He looked at the ground and shifted his paws. Morningsky bumped into the black tom and smiled.

"Hey," she said. "He just called you an excellent fighter." Shadewing blinked and half-smiled. "I'm surprised he called me one. I've never injured or killed a cat." Morningsky admitted.

Claweye halted. "We're here," he whispered. "Flintface, I need you to go infront of me and scout the surrounding area where the pines are. Make sure there are no Clan cats, because I know that ThunderClan sometimes hunts here."

A black-and-white tom padded up beside of the tabby and nodded. He walked towards the barn, then disappeared behind it. Claweye turned to Morningsky and Shadewing. "You two, come with me."

The golden she-cat gulped and slunk behind the RiverClan tom. Shadewing sighed and followed Morningsky. Claweye lead them to the barn's window, where he climbed onto a bail of hay and began to make his way up onto the ledge.

"_Urg,_" he grunted. "The Twolegs closed off the entrance with a clear stone."

The tom looked around and spotted a splintery hole on the bottom of the barn. Claweye chuckled and leaped down from the hay. "Over there," he whispered. "We can get in, that way. Morningsky, you're smaller than Shadewing and I. Why don't you go first."

Shuddering, Morningsky walked over to the hole. She looked back at Claweye, who's gaze urged her to go inside. The she-cat squeezed her body through the wood, tiny splinters sticking into her pelt. "I'm in," she said.

"Go, Shadewing," the tabby commanded, pushing the black tom foward. Shadewing forced himself under and finally made it in with Morningsky. Claweye came next.

He pulled through the wall, clawing at the ground. Shadewing and Morningsky helped him with the rest of his body. "You two need to be extra quiet," Claweye said. The three walked through the the middle of the barn. Smells of musty, molding hay and wood swirled around their noses, making each cat recoil.

Suddenly, Claweye stopped, flicking his ear. "Who's there?" he growled. Morningsky sniffed the air.

"I don't smell any-" She was cut off by a dark figure standing infront of Claweye. The shadow stepped foward, its teeth glistening whenever lightning flashed.

"Why are you in my barn?" it demanded.

The RiverClan deputy straightened. "Cricket, do you not remember me? And you know, you're not as peaceful as your name intends."

The figure lunged at Claweye, but stopped mid-center. Morningsky and Shadewing could get a closer view now, and they saw a once-handsome gray-tabby tom.

"Claw?" Cricket asked, cocking his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I am no longer 'Claw.'" the brown tabby said. "I'm Claweye, deputy of RiverClan, and I have come with a question that will change the fate of you and your family. How would you like to feel blood on your claws again?"


	2. C H A P T E R O N E

Chapter One  
~

_Dark clouds formed in _the sky. Cold wind swept through the forest, making eerie, whisper-like noises echo across the trees. And, from time to time, bundles of leaves would form on the ground, signaling that leaf-bare was almost here.

Steampaw crouched down in the bushes, his gaze locked onto a mouse scurrying across the fallen limbs and roots. The apprentice's belly roared with hunger, making him realize that he hasn't eaten in two sunrises.

The prey halted and twitched. Then, it began to wash itself. _Mice are so stupid, _Steampaw thought, creeping closer to his target. Steampaw jumped out and embedded his claws into the mouse's body.

It tried to get away, but the wounds the apprentice gave it slowed the mouse down. Steampaw bounded up to it and killed the animal with a swift bite to its neck.

Steampaw picked up the mouse's limp body and carried it back into the bushes, where he buried it for later. The gray tom padded away from the dust mound and approached a large oak tree. His eyes glistened in the remaining sunlight. Steampaw locked his claws onto the soft bark and pulled himself up.

Gradually, he made his way up the oak and rested on a thick limb. His tail and hindlegs dangled off the edge, swinging limply in the wind. Steampaw sighed and stared out at the horizon. Thunder boomed above the mountains, but the apprentice decided to stay put. He knew that he had some time before the actual storm hit.

As he outstretched himself onto the tree limb, tiredness began to sweep over Steampaw; and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Rain drops seeped into Steampaw's pelt, making him shoot up. He licked his gray pelt and stared up at the sky. Wet precipitation began to fall faster from the graying clouds.

Steampaw grunted and climbed down the tree. Once he reached the bottom, he shook his fur and stretched his weary limbs. Lightning flashed above, making the tom flinch.

"Really," he mumbled. "It's raining _again_?" Steampaw padded towards the deeper parts of the forest and made his way to the bush where he had stored the mouse.

He lifted his head and allowed scents to rub over the glands on the roof of his mouth. All that he could pick up, was the faint smell of a hare that had been killed long ago. Puzzled, Steampaw continued to search for his mouse.

"What in the name of StarClan? Where did it go?" he wondered. Finally, the prey's odor swirled around his jaws. "Ah ha." Streampaw followed the smell to the fimiliar bush. As he pulled back the leaves, he saw that a hole had been dug in the spot where he had buried the mouse.

The apprentice pushed his way in and looked down into the aperture. Nothing was there. Nothing but large claw marks. "A fox," Steampaw whispered. "I better tell Longstar."

He pulled out of the bush, just as the rain grew heavier. "I better get back," he said to himself. The gray tom padded into the deep forest, wishing he had something hanging from his jaws. Steampaw's mentor, Foxstep, wouldn't like the fact that her apprentice didn't bring anything back.

She would likely send Steampaw to his den and make him wait longer to get his meal. Sighing, the tom walked silently into the bracken.

Once he had arrived at the bramble entrance, Foxstep squeezed out and met him. "Steampaw," she questioned. "Where's your prey?"

"Er . . . A fox got it after I buried it." he admitted, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Steampaw, you know that you're supposed to bring back food right after you kill it. Especially during this time of the year when we need it most." the ginger she-cat groaned. Steampaw nodded and ashamedly looked away. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better-"

"Nothing will make me better, Foxstep. I'm a disgrace to the Clan, okay? Nothing is going to change that," Steampaw inturrupted, flicking his tail. He pushed beside of his mentor and crawled underneath the brambles.

When he appeared on the other side, he saw that only a couple of the Clan cats were out in the rain. Longstar was talking to Brindletail, while Pinefrost was sitting outside of his den, flicking wet drops off of his ears. Steampaw blinked, then padded towards the apprentices' den, where a pair of blue eyes met him.

"Hey, Steampaw!" A white tom stepped out, his long fur matted with brambles.

"Hi, Whitepaw," Steampaw replied.

"What are you doing in the rain?" Whitepaw chuckled, sitting down. The gray tom shrugged and followed his friend inside. "So, what did you catch?"

"A mouse, but a stupid fox found it before I could get back to it." Steampaw sighed. Whitepaw half-smiled and laid down in his nest. Both toms watched the rain fall outside. It drummed against the top of the den, making Steampaw sleepy. Eventually, he closed his eyes again and dozed off.

* * *

**A/N: Stupid writers block! I couldn't think of anything to go with this, so it's short. Boo! Anyway, I don't own Warriors.**


End file.
